1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an artificial foot, more particularly to an artificial foot which can provide steady balance and which can limit bending movement of the same during a walking or running action.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional substantially S-shaped artificial foot that includes a weight bearing top portion 1 which is to be worn by an amputee so as to receive and transmit the weight of the amputee, a bottom portion 12, a toe portion 11 and a heel portion 10. Although the conventional artificial foot can provide a relative stability while walking, it fails to prevent further upward bending of the toe portion 11 relative to the top portion 1. As a result, the amputee wearing the conventional artificial foot may lose his balance and fall to the ground in the event that the toe portion bends beyond a limited degree.
Referring to FIG. 2, another type of conventional artificial foot is shown to comprise a horizontal foot portion 2, a vertical support portion 20 and a curved intermediate portion 21 which interconnects integrally the horizontal foot portion 2 and the vertical support portion 20. The vertical support portion 20 is fitted on the stump of an amputee. As illustrated by the arrows in FIG. 3, the conventional artificial foot has a relative flexibility due to the material from which it is made. Thus, in the event that the amputee bends beyond a limited range, the amputee can lose his balance and fall to the ground easily.